Crocodile (Rogue)
File:Rogue Crocodile.jpg The Crocodile is the main antagonist animal in the 2007 film Rogue. It´s a huge saltwater crocodile that has a taste for both human flesh and bone. History Existing for decades, possibly a century or more, a lone crocodile learned for fear none. It claimed a territoryin an isolated river bend, feeding on everything from wildlife to people and becoming a creature of legend in the process. When a boat full of tourists entered its domain, the crocodile made its move. In one swift action, it flipped their boat The people swam as fast as they could to a small island in the center of the river, but the realization of their doom quickly set in. The river was a tidal river and in a matter of hours, the small island would be underwater Seeing this, Pete once again got its attention. Spotting its prey in the open, the crocodile dipped itself into the water and began to approach. One by one, the apex predator claimed lives, even flipping a second boat of just two people. As desperation set in, a failed attempt to flee the island by rope left more dead. Their next plan to bait the crocodile so they could escape worked, at least for a brief moment. As the crocodile was caught on an anchor that had been baited, the shipwrecked tourists swam to the shoreline. However, as Pete watched the line, it went slack. The crocodile released Just as the others climbed ashore, the beast grabbed Kate Ryan, the group´s tour guide. When Pete reached the shoreline afterward, he began to try to meet up with the others but fell into a chute leading to an underground cave. Realizing it was the crocodile´s lair after finding the mangled remains of one of the tourists, he discovered Kate to still be alive As the reptile slumbered, he picked her up and began to make a quiet but hastily exit. However, one sudden noise was enough to awaken the monster. The crocodile was quick to attack, making Pete drop Kate. As it focused on him, he braced himself into a narrow opening where the crocodile tried driving its head in. It managed to bite him in the hand, but as it tore off nearly half of his hand, he slammed a sharp rock into its eye Turning around, the crocodile wandered off to feed on the unconscious Kate. Seeing this, Pete once again got its attention. Spotting its prey in the open, the crocodile dipped itself into the water and began to approach. Talking a seat in front of a large rock and prepping up broken log, the man´s plan worked. The man-eater lunged out of the water, mouth agape and impaling its head on the broken log After several grueling seconds, the thrashing reptile ceased. It was finally dead and Pete´s heroic battle with the monstrous, rogue crocodile would go down as a local legend for years. Fanon Info * Both Crocodile lives on Goji Island Category:Monsters Category:Monsters living on Goji Island Category:Kaiju Category:Monsters living on Thunder Island Category:Villains